Goodbye
by The Nostradamus Effect
Summary: The tears were inevitable. Naminé had never been one to cry; she felt that tears were a sign of weakness and Naminé was anything but weak. But, tonight, the tears wouldn't stop. - Rated T for safety.


**_Goodbye . . . _**

The tears were inevitable.

Naminé had never been one to cry; she felt that tears were a sign of weakness and Naminé was anything but weak. But, tonight, the tears wouldn't stop. Her blue eyes were red and puffy, and her perfectly applied makeup wasn't so perfect anymore. Mascara stained her cheeks and her powder washed away. Her mouth was quivering, and she had to fight back a gut-wrenching sob.

"You slept with her?" she squeaked, unable to really meet his gaze, not even through the screen of her iPhone. FaceTime had been their way of communicating since they couldn't exactly see each other in person – living thousands of miles apart made it hard to talk any other way. Naminé had always enjoyed the prospect of getting to see him, but now, she dreaded ever answering the phone.

He sighed. "Yeah. We love each other, Naminé. Besides, you and I broke up. Months ago."

_But you still could have kept your promise_.

"I know that," the blonde-haired girl said, "but y'all have been dating for what, three weeks? I don't think love fits this, not yet." Another sob threatened to escape her throat but Naminé was going to hold it in for as long as possible. No one deserved to see her cry.

"Like you know anything about love," he scoffed. "I came to Twilight Town to see you, to meet you in person. I asked you out, Nam. I gave you all of my time; I lost friends in the Organization because I _loved _you. But you ended that, or had you forgotten?"

A hand had never touched her, never made physical contact, but Naminé had definitely been slapped across the face. "I remember," she spoke through gritted teeth. "But I didn't go and sleep with random people. I do love you. I always have, and I always will. But you slept with her. You're not who I fell in love with."

"Does it really matter now? We _broke up_. We're not together; I can do whatever the hell I want."

That feeling was coming back. Naminé had promised herself that she wouldn't think that way, let her feel that ever again. It was back. That depression. The blackness was swallowing her whole again, and it wouldn't be long until she would break and then everything would fall apart. Yet when that moment would come, escape would arrive. No more suffering, no more heartbreak. That feeling was a blessing and a curse.

Naminé blinked and she shuffled on her bed into a more comfortable position. "I know that. Honestly though, was having sex with a stranger worth it?"

"She isn't a stranger."

"You've known her for a month!" Naminé practically screamed. Her parents were asleep, and if they knew that she was talking to _him_, they would crucify her for sure.

"That month was enough time to know that she's a keeper and you were a mistake. That's all you ever were."

The feeling was growing.

"Okay, cool. I never should have come back. Breaking up with you was the best thing I could have ever done. The dumbest thing I've done is try talking to you again. You're an idiot, Roxas, and I never should have come back." Naminé had finally lost her composure; she had prided herself on normally staying calm and sane during a dilemma. This was different. This had _that_ feeling.

Roxas barked out a cruel laugh. "Why did you come back?" His dark blue eyes were filled with fury, something Naminé had never seen before. He was always so nice to her; his compassion towards her had been one of the biggest reasons she fell for him. Where was it now? All she could see was anger and hatred directed towards her.

A shrug. "I don't know, maybe because I actually give a shit about you and thought you gave one about me."

His reply was what killed her. "You thought wrong, Naminé."

_Why am I still here_?

"..." She could only stare blankly at the screen. Roxas let out a smirk when he realized she couldn't answer back. The boy Naminé had fallen in love with was gone and a cold, cruel monster had taken his place. Or maybe, that monster had always been there and she had only just now seen the real him. Roxas wasn't the same boy she had met online and spent hours upon hours talking to. She had ditched her friends to talk to him; she had been in fights about him. Naminé had been called stupid and dumb for loving someone she couldn't see, but she had brushed that off because she truly thought he loved her back.

Another sob escaped and awful retching sounds were emitted from her throat. The tears came down like two waterfalls with no end to the source, no end to the sadness. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Naminé cried. Naminé broke.

"H-how does it feel, Roxas," Naminé asked between sobs, "to know you broke someone who cared about you? How does it feel to know that you're driving me to the end?"

Roxas's expression remained the same: stone cold. "You're going to use that excuse on me now? That's your next move? To use the suicide card against me? You're pathetic."

_I know_.

"This isn't going to work," Naminé whispered, more to herself than to the golden-haired boy on the screen. "We can't be friends."

"It's taken you this long to realize that?"

"We can't be friends," she continued. "I can't talk to you. It hurts too much; you're not mine anymore and that kills me on the inside."

Another laugh from him. "Oh you mean like how you're going to kill yourself on the outside?"

_Maybe_. "You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"I've been told worse," Roxas replied. "Is this conversation over yet? I want to talk to my _girlfriend_." He smiled wide as more pain overtook Naminé at that statement.

She nodded sullenly. "Goodbye. Thanks for ruining my birthday."

"I didn't ruin it. You ruined it for yourself. You dumped me and spent three months – three damn months – doing everything you could to ignore me. Then you pop up out of the blue and expect for me to drop everything for you. That's not how it works, _Naminé_. You've lost every right you had, you lost me for good."

_**Click**_**.**

"Goodbye," she whispered as she threw the phone down and pulled her knees up against her chest. Naminé rocked back and forth on her bed as she wept, keeping her head bent. Her hair cascaded across her face but she didn't have the energy to move it away. Black droplets fell onto her pajama pants, yet Naminé could have cared less.

After what felt like hours of relentless sobbing, Naminé grabbed her iPhone and crawled off of her bed. Her toes curled at the feeling of her carpet as she made her way out of her room. The blonde padded into the kitchen and scurried over to the cupboard above the sink. She hurriedly opened the wooden door and grabbed the first thing she saw, a large bottle filled with white pills. It contained sulfa, and Naminé knew the effect it would have on her.

Her phone buzzed, signaling that she had received a new text message. She didn't bother looking at it.

After pouring herself a decent amount of water into a glass, Naminé opened the pill bottle and retrieved a good number of the white tablets.

The iPhone buzzed again. She still chose to ignore it.

Naminé glanced at her parents door. They knew nothing of what was to happen, and when they finally did learn, they would be disappointed in her. But she didn't care. Not anymore. She took a deep breath before shoving the pills into her mouth and downing them with water. She smiled sadly as the realization kicked it: it was too late to turn back now.

She kept an Epi-Pen in her purse for emergencies. Sometimes doctors would accidentally prescribe medicine with sulfa in it, and the blonde would need the pen if she wanted to escape the horrible allergic reaction.

The phone buzzed once again, but Naminé simply left it on the kitchen counter before walking back into her room. She shut the white door quietly and turned off the lights. Her throat itched, and Naminé let out a hoarse cough before climbing onto her bed and snuggling into her covers. Another cough escaped, and her breathing felt ragged and uneven.

The asphyxiation had set in.

Naminé couldn't breathe anymore, and even though she had wanted this, the blonde girl still struggled against the sensation of choking. No air came into contact with her lungs. Her eyes watered as she instinctively fought to breathe. But she had no chance – not without her Epi-Pen. But she was too far along to even attempt to reach it.

"Goodbye," she whispered hoarsely as she positioned herself in her blankets again. A smile curved on her face, and she could see something in the corner of her vision. It was bright and drawing closer. Naminé knew what it was, and she accepted it.

It was freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Received 12:02 am<strong>

**-Roxie Doxie**

** Naminé, I'm sorry! Call me back on FaceTime, plz. I need to talk to you.**

Message ignored.

**Received 12:06 am**

**-Roxie Doxie**

** Naminé srsly. Call me or something. I'm worried now. Plz Nam …**

Message ignored.

**Received 12:11 am**

**-Roxie Doxie**

** I love you! I still love you and I didn't mean anything I said. Xion means nothing to me and I do love you. I was hurt okay.. What guy wants to be dumped for some loser, especially Riku? Naminé, I love you. Call me back. We need to talk... **

Message ignored.

_Goodbye Roxas..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think there is something seriously wrong with me. How I manage to come up with this is quite scary actually. I am not suicidal in the real world, I swear. I just use the negative emotions I feel to write, and I guess those emotions create depressing things. Yet, enough of what I think. What did YOU, my lovely readers, think of this?

Leave a review?


End file.
